Crisis Averted
by Zane Abigor
Summary: What could have happened differently to prevent Turbo from 'going turbo? Maybe an unlikely friendship? (AU)


**Author's note;** _Here's a shortfic AU about what could've been done to prevent Turbo from, "going turbo". Also my first Wreck It Ralph fanfic!_

* * *

He'd woken up in a good mood, that wasn't entirely uncommon, having his good feelings soured later on in the day also wasn't uncommon. What was odd though, was exactly how his good day had been interrupted. He'd seen it the moment he took a step outside, gleaming in the distance accross from his own cabinet, a new game had been plugged in that morning, a new _racing_ game. _Road Blasters_ was what it was called, a banner hung above it encouraging players to check it out, it advertised HQ graphics and a unique experience no other racing game could offer.

"A new racing game, isn't that cool?"

Ned spoke happily as he stopped next to Turbo, he looked cheery as usual. That had done it, that'd officially been the start of the white clad star's bad day. The twins did not seem to share his thoughts about the new addition to the arcade, of course. They always seemed to have a way of opposing him in even the most serious of situations, it was like they were _programmed_ to annoy him.

* * *

The arcade had just closed, Turbo slowed down in his car as he won the first after-hours race of the evening. After-hours racing was his favorite activity, he won nine out of ten times, and had nearly three whole rooms dedicated to trophies back at his mansion. Ted and Ned pulled up behind him shortly after, stopping their cars and hopping out to stand beside him, he also got out and looked over them curiously, blowing his bangs out of his face. They looked way too excited, which was odd.

"What?"

He questioned, he currently felt a bit better then he had in the morning, and had almost forgotten about-

"We're gonna go meet the new racers, wanna join us?"

Oh. That.

Turbo's smile turned to a glare, he shifted uncomfortably, spitting his next words out like acid.

"Hell no, and you're not going over there either."

"W-what?" Ned exclaimed a bit quietly, seeming a bit taken aback by the abruptness. Ted stepped up, being the taller and more wild of the two.

"Oh come on, we already told you there's nothing to worry about, there's no way some newbies are gonna get popular enough to put us outta business."

Turbo puffed out his chest, his scowl growing as he tightly gripped a trophy behind his back, blowing his bangs out of his face once more. He had been planning on shoving the trophy in their faces at the end of the race, now he was having other plans.

"And furtheh-more', you can't fucking tell us who we can and can't visit!"

Gritting his teeth, turbo lashed out.

"I'M THE DAMN _STAR_ OF THIS GAME, YOU TWO LISTEN TO _ME_, AND YOU WON'T FUCKIN' GO OVER THERE AND MAKE BUDDY-BUDDIES WITH OUR _RIVALS_!"

He threw the trophy at Ted as hard as he could, but the other backed away quick enough and the golden metal object hit the ground with a pang and slid, spraying dust everywhere. Turbo was seething with rage, heavy pants coming from him as he stood as tall as he could manage, his chest heaving back and forth lightly. Ted glared down at the shorter man, Ned hid behind his brother and quivered.

"Throw a fit all ya want, we're going, you can just stay behind and be bitter."

He turned, grabbed Ned's hand, and they walked back to their cars.

* * *

It was around midnight, the pixelated moon that hung in the sky beaming down upon Turbo as he glared up at it. The twin's hadn't returned yet, he didn't dare peek over to the cabinet that now sat across from his. The one that had been there before had been unplugged a few months ago, it'd fallen in popularity to a similar game that'd been plugged in. Turbo could feel it in his code, _Road Blasters_ was meant to be the death of him, and having it placed accross from his game was like the universe's sick way of subtly letting him know that his game was destined to get unplugged. Probably in the near future, he thought bitterly.

A small creek of the bleachers caught his attention, he noticed a shadow descend as someone sat not too far from him. Turbo turned his attention to the newcomer, then stared with a confused expression at a character he did not recognize. This man was tall, which wasn't saying much considering Turbo was short, but this guy was taller then Ted, which was mildly unsettling considering he was a random stranger.

"Who, the _fuck_, are you?"

Turbo growled under his breath, surely by now everyone in the arcade knew not to approach him uninvited, right?

The stranger wore a track suit similar to Turbo's, except his was red with small white stripes, instead of white with large read streaks. He had a five'o clock shadow, deep green eyes, and short curly orange hair. He smiled down at the smaller racer, something Turbo took as odd and threatening rather then friendly.

"Names Rex, my game just got plugged in this morning, I'm sure you've seen it."

Rex winked as he glanced over to _Road Blasters_, Turbo felt ice suddenly drop in his gut, he twitched slightly and then scooted away a foot or two.

"The HELL you think your doin' in _my_ game!? Isn't it good enough for ya that my boys are over there at yours?"

Rex flinched, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa dude chill, I was invited to come over by Ted and Ned, they said I should talk to you."

Turbo blew his bangs out of his face as he glared daggers at the taller avatar, what right did he think he had that he could just barge in here and bother him? Didn't he know it could be _dangerous_ to leave your game? _Would be a real shame if something were to happen to someone so new._

Turbo blinked a few times, where the hell had that thought come from? He'd never had thoughts that dark about his fellow characters!

"Uhh, arcade to Turbo, come in Turbo, you okay?"

Turbo breathed, he inched away a bit more, keeping up his glare.

"What do you want?"

Rex smiled again, he wanted to shift closer, but ultimately decided not to. It was true that the twins had said he could come over and chat with their star racer, but to be 100% honest he'd also come over a bit on his own curiosity. He'd only been plugged in for a day and had already heard a thing or two about Turbo's popularity, how he wasn't only the star of _Turbo Time_, but also the star of the arcade as well. Even if he was a hot head who didn't like being bothered, a lot of the other characters really looked up to him as an example. It hadn't been much of a shock hearing the twins murmur about how worried Turbo seemed to be that _Road Blasters_ would be the end of his own game.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to _Tappers_ with me, Ted and Ned and a few others are already heading over there, we're having a celebration party for my game being a new arrival. Probably wouldn't look very good on your reputation if you didn't at least check out the competition."

Turbo twitched.

"I figured we could race afterwords, would be fun to test out some new tracks huh? I've heard we're currently the only racing games in the arcade. Maybe you could teach me some of your tricks?"

Rex stayed smiling, he gave of an interesting vibe of not too friendly, but not too brash, but somewhere in between. He reminded Turbo of himself a bit, but seemingly a bit more chill and not as hot-headed. Plus he'd had the balls to approach Turbo, the star of the entire arcade, a legend, a celebrity- in his own game. Unaccompanied, apparently after hearing the white clad racer was worried about being outmatched.

Turbo had to appreciate someone who tried.

"Fine."

* * *

The clock struck 3AM as Turbo inhaled what was probably his eighth root beer, he'd possibly even had more then that! He'd lost count after a few hours, the party had moved over to _Road Blasters_ where it was taking it's time to die down as everyone chatted about the race that Turbo, Rex, and the twins had. Turbo had won, of course, and he'd felt the need to treat himself. By getting smash drunk. At some point Ned had snuck up behind Turbo and snatched his helmet, allowing the star racers shoulder length black hair to fluff out. Turbo himself didn't seem to notice, and simply laughed along when passerby's giggled at his exaggerated curls.

The night wore on, eventually though everyone had to return to their individual games as the arcade would open at 9AM. Turbo and the twins drunkenly wandered out into game central station, the two playing a game of try to annoy Turbo by tapping his shoulders one at a time, he'd look over to one, then the other would tap and he'd look over to that side, eventually he snapped.

"Will you two sTOP?"

He said as he smacked Ted's hand away, the two only giggled, Ned reached over and flicked Turbo's hair. Turbo twisted back around and lightly shoved Ned away, stumbling as he touched his head, having realized his helmet was gone.

"W-what did you clowns do with my helmet!?"

There was silence before the three heard someone call out to them, they all turned in time to see Rex walk up to them holding, Turbo's helmet.

"You forgot this."

He said with a smirk, Turbo snatched it away from him, placing it on his head in a way that concealed the mane of hair like usual.

"Thanks..."

He muttered, his vision was blurry and he swayed back and forth a bit.

"No problem, we should hang out again tomorrow. It's the weekend, so the arcade will be closed."

The twins smiled at him, holding hands they nodded in agreement. Turbo's face contorted a bit, he couldn't exactly remember why he'd been so mad at Rex in this state, but he breathed out and, for once, gave a smile.

"Sure, fine. But I gotta get these t-two home first."

The star racer leaned in a bit to Rex, whispering conspiratorially.

"They're drunk."

Rex chuckled at that, then left the three to their bussiness. And that was how a crises was averted.


End file.
